Monsters rising
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Monsters are getting bolder and much more dangerous. Can a band of heroes stop them? Or is there something more to this uprising?


Chapter 1: New Allies

Marcus is a young hunter entering the city of Loc Loc. His Barroth armor gleamed off the sun. He wasn't the most experienced hunter, but he knew enough to swing his hammer made from a Qurupeco. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the desert locked city. He slid his way through the crowd and avoided the Aponoth-drawn carts.

He was making his way to the Guild counter, the place where all hunters went. He thought about taking a job or two. Monsters were always around and always hostile. He was about to enter the hall to the counter when a girl stopped him. She was wearing Agnaktor armor and had a Lagiacrus sword and shield. "Hey there hammer boy!" she greeted.

"Hi." He responded. She ran her hands along his chest piece. "Nice armor." She complimented. "Thank you." He responded again. "What is up with this girl?" He wondered. He didn't even notice her grab his hammer off his back. "Is this Peco?" She questioned. "Hey!" Marcus barked. "Hands off!" He tried to take his hammer back but she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

He dropped to his knees and groaned. "This is a nice hammer." The girl complimented. "Thanks again." He grumbled in pain. She let him go and set the hammer in front of him. "My name's Serenity." She introduced. "Marcus." He introduced as he put his hammer on his back.

He was about to leave when Serenity suggested "What to go for a hunt?" He turned to look at her. "Going after a Rathalos. Could get some stuff to upgrade your hammer." Marcus responded "Why would I hunt with you?"

"Because you look like you could use a good hunt."

"After you took my hammer and pinned me to the ground?"

"I needed to see if you were strong enough, and you are."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "She is pretty." Marcus thought. "Sure, why not." He answered. Serenity cheered and grabbed his hand. She led him to the lodging district. Many hunters would live in Loc Loc, live close to the hunt. She dragged him to the gates of the tier three mansion; where the greatest hunters lived.

"What are we doing here?" Marcus questioned. "We need to get the other two for our hunt. I had them wait at my place." She answered.

"You LIVE here?"

"It's what happens when you help hunt a Jhen Morhan and live."

"My respect for you just shot way up."

She laughed as Marcus groaned "That was supposed to stay in my head." She pushed him and laughed "Come on." She led him to her room and opened the door. The room was massive, with a large balcony. There was a huge bed and a few tables with decorations on them.

On the balcony were an assortment of plants from different regions. By the bed was a mannequin with a full set of Jhen Mohran armor. There were two other hunters in the room. One was a guy wearing Ivory Lagiacrus armor, the other wore Rathalos armor. The Lagi armored guy didn't have his helmet on. His head was shaved and a large scar went from his right eye diagonally to his chin.

He also had a Lagi long sword on his back. The man in Rathalos armor had short black hair and a Lagi great sword. "This is Carter, "Serenity introduced as she pointed to the man in Lagi armor. "And this is Greg." She pointed to the man in Rathalos armor. "Who's this guy?" Carter asked. Serenity realized she didn't actually know Marcus' name. "I'm Marcus." He introduced. "Have you hunted a Rathalos before?" Greg questioned. "I've hunted Rathian before. They both chuckled and Carter added "You'll do. Do you have a lightning hammer?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it. I'll meet you at the shipyard." Marcus responded as he headed out. "I'll go with you!" Serenity proclaimed. They left the mansion and headed to the lower rank quarters. "You live here?" Serenity questioned. "Yep," He answered "some of us haven't made a giant name for us."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay."

They entered his room and he traded his Peco hammer for his Lagi hammer. "It's a nice place." Serenity complimented. "It's okay, it's more of a room." Marcus pointed out. It was, It had a bed and trunk for his stuff and that was it."

"Simplicity isn't so bad."

Marcus laughed and headed out with Serenity behind him. They both entered the Guild area. Many hunters sat and ate and told stories of past hunts. Marcus saw Carter and Greg waiting for them. "Where we headed?" Marcus questioned. "Volcano area." Carter answered. Greg tossed Marcus a cold drink, "You're going to need these." He pointed out as he tossed Marcus another one. "Thanks." Marcus thanked. "Let's go!" Serenity cheered.

They boarded and airship and headed for the Volcano region.


End file.
